Sugar Rush!
by SWEETSx3
Summary: Uh oh!Kagome has fed the Daiyoukai too much sugar! What will he reveal unknowingly? Sesshomaru OOC.ONESHOT.


**A/N: I was reaaallyy bored and I suddenly thought of Sesshomaru talking non-stop. I tried really hard to be humorous but, alas. It didn't turn out as great as I thought it would be. :( Joking. I had thoroughly enjoyed typing this out. =3**

* * *

Kagome lightly hummed to herself as she got out of her white BMW M3 convertible after she parked it in the garage. The convertible was a _'present'_ from her mate a few months ago. It was, of course, in _his_ favourite colour. She had thrown a fit when she saw it.

**Flashback-**

"_What did you do to my precious Volvo!" Kagome shrieked as she pointed to a evil, white counterpart. "And, what, is that?!" Sesshomaru sighed and pressed two fingers to his temple. After being mated for three years, she still had that high-pitched shrill that could hardly be passed as a human's. Not that he didn't like it though. It was part of his miko and he loved everything Kagome-ish._

"_Could you would quiet down and listen to my explanations first?" He growled._

_Kagome stopped to listen, but not without warning him. "It had better be a good one. Or else…" Sesshomaru visibly gulped at her ominous tone. That small action could have been unseen by others, but his miko had __**very **__sharp eyes. Kagome grinned at his nervousness. _

_She briefly recalled the last time she 'punished' him. Ah… the look on his face as she fed him spinach with boiled carrots. Now __**that**__ was funny! The Dai had rushed to the toilet to eject everything from his stomach after eating the veggies._

_Sesshomaru checked her face to make sure she was listening before starting. "Well, I noticed that you had been using that car for a long time-" Kagome cut in. "IT WAS BARELY __**TWO **__YEARS__ OLD!" _

_Sesshomaru winced as his sensitive ears got assaulted by her piercing voice. Kagome noticed his discomfort and mumbled a soft apology._

"_So anyway. I decided to get you this one, since your birthday was __**today**__ and I thought that this would be a good birthday present." He raised an eyebrow at his mate, wondering if she got the message. She was a little… slow at times._

_After about three seconds of processing the words, her face lit up. "You remembered my birthday! I almost forgot about it myself! Awww… how sweet. Thank you! But, next time, a card will do. There is no need to spend such money on me." _

_Hearing this, the Dai bent down and gave his mate a peck on her lips. "You are the most precious thing in my life, my little mate. You deserve this and so much more. I would get you __**anything**__ if it means making you happy. And," He leaned in to whisper in her ears seductively. "I have another present to give you… tonight." Kagome's cheeks had flared upon hearing that._

"_You perverted dog!" She 'eep-ed' as Sesshomaru picked her up bridal style and captured her lips in a passionate kiss._

**Present-**

She crossed to the passenger side before opening it and retrieving a large paper bag. Today was Sesshomaru's birthday and she thought, why not make him a cake? It was sincere and not too expensive. After locking the car, she carried the heavy bag to the front door. Her mate would not be back until after eight. That would give her plenty of time to prepare the cake.

**~&&&&&~**

Sesshomaru groaned inwardly as yet another pile of documents landed on his desk. His secretary, Jaken, stated, "These are the papers regarding the buying of Hitaro-Inc. Please look through and sign every one of them."

Sesshomaru glared at him icily. "I know what to do with these without you telling me." Jaken, being faced with 'the look', decided to apologise and leave the room pronto.

The DaiYoukai watched the annoying _thing_ go out of the room before starting on one pile. As he immersed himself in the different companies that were going to be bought by him, he totally forgot about where he was, what time it was, and that it was his _birthday_ that day.

After about one hour or so of looking at words, he realised that he had not informed Kagome about dinner. He took out his phone and called Kagome.

"Hello?" He heard the sound of a crash in the background, followed by a muttered 'shit'. Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows. What was his mate doing?

"Hello, mate." His deep baritone sent shivers down her back. "What are you doing?"

There was a short hesitation before Kagome answered, "Nothing!"

Sesshomaru was not satisfied with that answer. "I thought I heard a crash?" Again, a short pause.

"Well… heh… I was trying my hands at cooking…" He raised his eyebrows on the other line. _Cooking?_

"So, do you mean to say that you would be _cooking_ tonight?"

"Well… I guess… yeah." Hmm… He would tackle this paperwork some other time then. He wondered what his mate's cooking would be like.

**~&&&&&~**

"I will be back at seven-thirty, to have a taste of your _cooking._" Sesshomaru said it as though he was mocking her. He was right, though. She had never managed to cook successfully once. "Hey!" she growled indignantly. "What if it's nice?"

Her mate chuckled softly on the other line. "We'll see, I suppose," _I hope it doesn't involve carrots... or spinach... or radish...veggies._

"Hmph! Anyway, see you tonight. Love you."

"And I you." A click on the other line was heard and Kagome sighed. _Seven-thirty? I guess I'd better hurry up._

And so started the _further _destroying of the kitchen. When Sesshomaru had called, the marble counters had been coated with flour and some gooey substances. And she was just mixing the flour and eggs. When she had picked up the phone, she forgot that she left the wooden spoon sticking out of the mixing and her elbow had knocked onto it, sending it flying into one of the shiny metallic pots hanging in a corner.

She mentally sighed and continued the rest of this torturous process.

After she sent the cake into the oven to bake, she took a look at the kitchen. The kitchen, once shiny and rich looking, was now a total mess. The mahogany kitchen island was not left unscathed. The once pristine, marble top had pieces of gunk on it and random sugar sprinkles. Kagome decided to wash herself up before cleaning the kitchen.

She soaked in her bath, enjoying the vanilla and lavender scented shampoo as she rubbed it into her roots. Next, she applied vanilla scented shower foam on the rest of her body, massaging her tense neck shoulders. As the muscles loosened up and relaxed, she sighed blissfully.

Once again, she checked the clock that was beside the gigantic bathtub. _Ten minutes more…_ _Ten minutes more?!_

Kagome rushed the rest of her bath, drying herself with speed that would put Sesshomaru himself to shame. She slipped on a baby pink spaghetti-strap top along with a pair of navy blue track pants. Not the best combination, but Kagome hardly noticed what she was wearing. All that was in her mind was: _the cake! It's gonna get burnt! _

She flew down the stairs to the kitchen, reaching the oven in time. Kagome opened it and saw that it was a nice golden-brown and the aroma of vanilla reached her senses. She took a toothpick out from a toothpick-holder to test the cake. She poked it with the toothpick and took it out to check. _Great! It's clean!_

Kagome then remembered the state of the kitchen and groaned. After she finished the icing, she would have to clear the mess up.

At six forty-five, she finally finished the icing on the cake. There was a layer of white icing on the cake, followed by words written in blue icing – _Happy27__th__Birthday Fluffy-sama! With love, Kagome._ Fluffy-sama was a nickname she gave Sesshomaru after they had started dating. Sesshomaru had not taken well to that term at first, but she managed to convince him with broccoli and tomatoes.

Kagome started the tedious task of cleaning the kitchen. Armed with a mop, rag and disinfectant, she 'attacked' the kitchen.

**~&&&&&~**

Sesshomaru stepped out of his Silver BMV M6. No, it wasn't his colour choice, but Kagome didn't really like the way he kept going on about white things. _Speaking of Kagome_... His mind wandered back to this afternoon when she told him that she would be cooking. _I wonder what my little mate will come up with._

When he opened the front door, Kagome didn't notice him as she hurriedly cleared her cleaning equipment. Sesshomaru raised a thin eyebrow at her actions. Did she blow up the kitchen? Her hair was still dripping wet so... _she might have dozed off in the bathroom and forgot to check the food..._he chuckled at her foolishness.

Just as he was about to walk to the kitchen, a scent wafted from the kitchen. His sensitive nose immediately caught it. _It smells like... cake! Why on Earth would she bake a cake for dinner?_ Apparently, the Dai had not yet remembered his birthday.

Kagome was busy putting away the last rag when she heard footsteps behind her. The familiar, slightly strong smell of cologne emanated from behind her. "Sesshomaru!" She was about to turn around to greet her mate when strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist. Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck and gave her a soft peck on her cheek.

_This must be heaven, to be with a mate who loves me and cares for me, _Kagome thought, before deciding to turn around to meet his lips.

"And what are you doing, baking a cake?" the velvety, rich voice interrupted her thoughts.

Kagome was a little shocked that he didn't know. How could someone _not_ know their own birthday? She then remembered her last birthday when Sesshomaru had given her the car, and grinned at the irony of it all.

Sesshomaru noticed her grin and wondered what she was thinking about. He reached over and cupped her chin in one hand and raised it so that she would meet his eyes. "And what do you find so humorous?"

Kagome giggled and told him in a cheeky voice, "Close your eyes. And no peeking!" Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow but said no more as he complied to his mate's funny request. Before he knew it, he was being led closer and closer to the smell of vanilla cake.

"Okay! You can open your eyes now!" Sesshomaru opened and saw a simple looking cake on the kitchen island. He looked closer and noticed the words. _Happy 27__th__BirthdayFluffy-sama! With love, Kagome._ He thought about the words for a few seconds before realising. _Of course! It is my birthday today!_

The Dai turned to Kagome and smiled a true, genuine smile. Kagome almost forgot to breathe upon seeing his godly smile. "Happy birthday, fluffy-sama!"

**~&&&&&~**

She knew that she should have kept him away from the cake. But how did she know that he had a low resistance to sugar?

After eating the fourth slice of cake, Sesshomaru started acting weird... like, _real weird._

"Kagome, did I tell you that figure is just amazing?" He suddenly blurted out, causing Kagome to choke on her cake. " 'scuse me, what?"

"Your figure. It makes me want to eat you. For dessert. And dessert is after... dinner. Which we are finishing now." He then smiled devilishly and advanced towards her, like a predator stalking its prey. Kagome flushed and stuttered, "Heh... Sesshomaru? Are you alright?" as she backed away from him. From the look on his face, Kagome deduced that he was definitely _not_ in his right mind.

Suddenly, she felt something hit her lower back. _Damn it..._ She had backed into a counter. In this position, she normally would have used her karate moves to take down the offender, but this; He was her Fluffy-sama! Not that he would take any damage, but... she just couldn't bring herself to do it!

Before Kagome knew it, Sesshomaru had pinned her to the wall. His eyes flickered and turned crimson. He growled and nuzzled her neck. Kagome was actually contemplating whether to knee him. After all, he wasn't really Sesshomaru now... right? _Maybe if I bite his hand... nah, his beast will hate me for that. Maybe I should- EWWW!! _

Sesshomaru was now licking her mating mark. Not that it bothered her, but the licking sounds were GROSS. And his beast kept emitting weird guttural sounds. _Note-to-self: Remember to tell Sesshomaru to teach his beast proper etiquette ._

Kagome thought that she could at least keep her calm for like, three minutes to see if he had went back into his mind. Apparently though, Sesshomaru's beast was having too much fun. Now, his hands were wandering across her bosom, down to the hem of her spaghetti-strap shirt, and going _under-_

"That's it! Sesshomaru stop!" Sesshomaru looked at her, pouted and whined. "Bad dog!" He whined some more before retreating to the sofa in the living room. Kagome was shocked. Really. Sesshomaru _pouted?_ And he actually looked, well, she never thought she would apply this word to the icy DaiYoukai, cute!

She sighed before returning to the sofa and saw how Sesshomaru was seated. She stifled a giggle at seeing the Dai with his knees pulled up to his chest. His face was hidden in between his knees and the only thing visible from his head was his long, silver hair. Kagome sighed and shook her head. This was going to be like the time when she had to baby-sit Souta.

She sat beside him and patted his head. Sesshomaru immediately glanced up and gave her fingers a tentative lick. Seeing that Kagome didn't seem to mind, he rubbed his head against her hand. Kagome just watched him with curiosity. Her mate was acting like a... dog! She decided to put this new-found knowledge to the test and reached behind his pointed ears.

As soon as she started scratching, a sound bubbled from deep within Sesshomaru and to the surface, shocking both of them.

_Sesshomaru purred?!_ Her eyes widened at that sound and stared at the Dai. Honey orbs looked back at her sapphire ones as they both stood there in silence.

_Did I just purr?_

**Oh yeah!**

_I don't believe you! I do NOT purr!_

**You just did! And there's nothing you can do about it, big boy!***beast does a victory lap around his mind*

_You did it! Not me!_

**If you have forgotten, I **_**am**_** you, smartass.**

For a second, Sesshomaru had taken full control over his beast and was plotting how to lock him _permanently_ away. After that, a weird feeling started to rouse in him, and his mouth had the urge to open and just blabber non-stop. In fact, that was exactly what had happened.

Kagome had noticed that his eyes were back to their normal amber, when he started to talk.

He couldn't stop the words that seemed to be produced from some word waterfall in his system which so happened to be connected to his mouth. They went straight to his tongue and, try as he might, he couldn't stop them.

"You know, I really like this house. And I looovveee white. It's like, the most awesome colour in the WORLD. You know that car I bought for you? I actually threatened the person to give that one to me. It was the last one." Kagome's eyes widened in shock. Her mate had _threatened _a person? To get a _car_?

Her mouth opened to say something when Sesshomaru continued.

"Anyways, I got it in the end. And did you know that there is this _fantastic_ strip club I've been to-"

"WHAT?!!" Kagome screeched. A _strip club?!_

Sesshomaru acted as if he didn't hear her and continued his uncharacteristic chattering. "And I managed to use just fifteen hundred million to secure a deal with Ginnoku-corp. Ha! Plus, I once scratched my neighbours car- no, actually, I instructed my bodyguards to do that. That idiot was breathing the same air as me! Kagome, did you know that I actually started wooing you because you hated me? I thought you were playing hard-to-get! Oh, and, during our honeymoon, I actually planned it so that we would be locked in that room together for like, six hours? I forgot. We lost track of time _real quick_."

Kagome was fuming. Her hands were crackling with purifying energy, ready to hit him anytime. However, she decided to wait and listen to anything else he had to confess during his sugar high.

"Oh, and by the way, I stole three pairs of your lace underwear and one of your nightgowns. Whenever we have a fight, I carry those to bed with me. They have your very pleasing scent." Sesshomaru admitted shamelessly. Well, you can't really expect a person in that state of mind to have any sense of embarrassment.

Kagome blushed furiously. She brought out a hand and slapped him back to his senses. _Worth a try._ She heard that her mother used to do that to her brother whenever he had a sugar rush. Apparently, it worked.

A very confused and groggy Sesshomaru looked at a visibly fuming miko in front of him. Kagome was going to hit him again, when he started to pass out.

"Coffee... Sugar...Cake...Barney... Cat... Sushi." He mumbled incoherently as his eyelids drew shut and his surroundings became dark and silent. Kagome stood rooted to her spot for a few minutes before realising the situation and helping Sesshomaru up. She had actually planned to leave him on the floor, but her conscience would not allow her to do so. With much difficulty and some miko magic, she managed to carry him upstairs.

**~&&&&&~**

_Where am I? _The whole place was pitch black, except for a small white dot in the distance. He tried reaching out to it, but his hands seemed to have restrains on them. The white dot was becoming clearer and clearer... closer...

Kagome's face jolted him out of his sleep. Sesshomaru noted that he was in their bedroom, and that a _very_ pissed miko was in front of him. He tried to sit up, but his entire body was being held down by a force... a force that reeked of purification energy.

He growled softly at his mate. Kagome sneered and came to his side, only to whisper in his ears...

"Where did you keep my underwear and nightgown? I haven't worn it for so long," She was highly amused by the shock that registered on his face. A light pink started to creep from his neck up to his face...

"You're blushing!" Sesshomaru growled. "I am not blushing. And how did you find out about that?"

Kagome decided to tell him the whole story. It was fun to see the expressions on his face as she repeated everything he said just three hours ago. When she came to the strip club thing, his face turned from embarrassed to horror.

"Care to explain?" Kagome asked him, with angry tears on the verge of spilling. And here she was, thinking they were a lovely, married couple.

"Kagome, listen. I did go to a strip club," he placed a finger on his mates opening lips to stop her from saying whatever she wanted to say, before continuing, "but that was way before I met you. I can swear to Kami, I never even _looked_ at another woman after I fell in love with you. I love you, koi."

If Kagome was angry and upset just now, she was sure happy as hell now. Her mate was a man of action, not words, and for him to say the three words meant a lot to her.

Sesshomaru assessed his mate's reaction, glad to see that her anger had dissipated from her aura. Kami knows what he had been doing during that time for him to have blurted out all those _things._

After about an hour of explaining his actions to Kagome, she was finally satisfied.

Kagome giggled as Sesshomaru gently pulled her into his lap. She had released the binding spells a long time ago. As he kissed her neck softly, she asked , "Say, how 'bout I make you another cake?" Sesshomaru looked at her incredulously. She laughed lightly at his reaction.

Sesshomaru countered her question with another. "How about I take another one of your underwears? Mine is starting to lose your scent." Kagome's face turned an interesting shade of pink as she cried out, "Not fair, Fluffy-sama!" She buried her head into his chest and allowed her mate to envelop her in a warm embrace.

The Dai chuckled. "Since when did I play fair?" His eyes glinted mischievously as he looked down at her petite form.

Kagome knew that look. She had seen it a thousand times, including those during her honeymoon. She 'eeped' as Sesshomaru caught her lips in his, hence starting the passionate tango that signified their love, their bond and their entwined lives.

* * *

**SWEETSx3: YAY! done.**

**Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru does NOT appreciate this story.**

**SWEETSx3: *sobs* meanie. *runs over to Kagome***

**Kagome: Fluffy-sama, I didn't know that you were such a-**

**Sesshomaru: Continue that sentence and your head will be seperated from your body. Permanently.**

***shivers***

**SWEETSx3: HA! You can't do that, cos then you would not have a reason to remain in my fics anymore. NEAHHH. xp**

**Sesshomaru: You... onna... I. Will. Kill. Yo-**

**Kagome: *knocks him out with her miko abilities***

**SWEETSx3: You saved me!!!**

***the two idiots walk off into a village to seek out Kikyo and Sango to join their party***

**SWEETSx3: Until then, please review! :D**


End file.
